El problema del Pegaso y Andrómeda
by Selitte
Summary: Después de las guerras... ¿qué decidirán hacer dos adolescentes de catorce años? Puede que su decisión se transforme en su peor problema...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Notas de la autora: **Siempre coloco mis notas al final, pero esta vez era necesario hacerlo al comienzo a modo de advertencia XP Este fic es un auto-desafío que me propuse y solo espero sobrevivir al intento, aunque ni yo misma confío en mí XD Es, supuestamente, un fic de humor, pero yo jamás de los jamases he escrito algo de comedia, por lo que este es mi primer intento y quizás sea el último. Bueno, eso dependerá de los resultados y de ustedes. Dicho esto, será su responsabilidad correr el riesgo… XO

_**El problema del Pegaso y Andrómeda**_

Se despertó a la hora de siempre, contento de un nuevo día de vida normal. Como ya era su costumbre, entró al baño y llenó la tina de agua para disfrutar de un relajante baño. Ya dentro, complacido tomó una exquisita barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla deleitándose en cada mordida que le daba a esa deliciosa ambrosía.

En otra habitación, su amigo hacía exactamente lo mismo, levantándose a tomar un baño para iniciar el día. Pero, él prefería comenzarlo con un delicioso caramelo de manjar, esa era su debilidad.

Ambos jóvenes, perdidos en el fascinante sabor de sus golosinas, parecían enormemente felices. ¿Quién pensaría que su debilidad eran las cosas dulces? De haberlo sabido algunos de sus enemigos, quizá los hubieran vencido con alguna clase de chantaje. Pero no, ese era el mayor secreto que compartían.

Satisfecho ya de su baño matutino, Shun salió de la bañera, secándose con prolijidad y amarrando una toalla en su cadera, para terminar de arreglarse frente al espejo, pero al hacerlo un enorme grito salió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito, era una imagen aterrorizadora y espeluznante. No, no era Hades…

En el mismo instante, un grito similar salió del cuarto de Seiya, el que también miraba horrorizado su reflejo frente al espejo. Retrocediendo unos pasos, finalmente volteó para salir huyendo de ahí.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, ambos con el corazón en la mano y visiblemente perturbados.

—¡Tú también! —gritaron ambos, mientras se apuntaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

En eso, escucharon los pasos de Seika, la hermana de Seiya que también alojaba en la mansión, hablando con Saori y avanzando peligrosamente hacia ellos. Se miraron con preocupación y juntos corrieron a la habitación de Shun, ya que Seiya no podía volver a la suya sin encontrarse con las jóvenes.

Dentro del cuarto, los dos se examinaron de pies a cabeza. Con horror vieron los efectos de seis meses de holgazanería…

Después de todas y cada una de las guerras santas que habían librado y de haber salvado a Saori infinidad de veces, Hyoga y Shiryu habían decidido volver a sus lugares de entrenamiento e Ikki, bueno, él había desaparecido por enésima vez, como siempre. Shun y Seiya escogieron quedarse en la mansión a disfrutar lo que ellos llamaron un "año sabático". Con catorce años cada uno, querían por fin deleitarse de lo que era la vida normal de un adolescente y pensándolo mucho llegaron a la muy importante conclusión de qué harían… nada.

Así, todos los días se levantaban a la misma hora para hacer nada. Bueno, no era que se sentaran y se quedaran sin hacer alguna cosa. Su definición de nada era sentarse a ver películas cómicas en la mañana, fantásticas en la tarde y de terror o suspenso en la noche. Así competían por quien era más valiente y lograba llegar a su habitación con la luz apagada. Además, ciertos días tenían competencias de juegos de fútbol, tenis o basquetbol… pero en la Xbox que estaba en la sala. Todo eso lo acompañaban con enormes cantidades de comida chatarra que solicitaban por teléfono cargándolo a la, supuestamente inagotable, cuenta de los Kido.

Hacer nada era muy divertido… divertido hasta que vieron los efectos que dejó en sus cuerpos.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Mírate no más como estás! —dijo Seiya, entre preocupado y burlándose.

—¿Yo? ¿Acaso no te has visto? —le respondió Shun un poco ofendido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si Seika me ve así, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—Me preocupa más si Saori nos ve así… ahí si vamos tener problemas. Nos quedaremos sin empleo.

—¿Qué empleo? Yo creo que las armaduras ya no nos van a reconocer con todo este peso de más.

—¡Imáginate! Por ahora no voy ni a hacer el intento de ponérmela…

—¿Qué es lo que hicimos , Shun? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, eso fue lo que hicimos.

—Pero, mi amado cuerpo está hecho un desastre —el castaño se lamentaba.

—Mírame a mí… ahora ya no voy a poder cambiar mi imagen de perfil —Shun parecía que tenía una nube negra sobre la cabeza.

—Con una selfie te basta, al fin y al cabo nuestros rostros aún no han cambiado. Pero, aun así, si nuestros seguidores descubren nuestro estado —ambos se miraron alarmados.

Sacaron cada uno su celular, aunque andaban en toalla aún, siempre andaban con sus teléfonos móviles, y comenzaron a ver sus redes sociales.

—Mira, ahora tengo 1.352 seguidores en Twitter —el joven de cabello verde ya se había olvidado de su problema y se sentía exitoso.

—Yo tengo 1.353, jajaja.

—Oye… ¿por qué tú no me sigues? Hace tiempo que yo me uní a tu twitter #El Pegaso es el mejor…

—Perdón, es que no me sé el tuyo.

—#Yo siempre preferí a Andrómeda —dijo desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

—En tus sueños, jajaja.

—Oye, yo no me reí del tuyo —se defendió.

—Ya, ahora tenemos la misma cantidad de seguidores, ¿contento?

Estaban tan distraídos en sus redes sociales, que ya habían olvidado el por qué estaban ahí hasta que…

—Shun, ¿has visto a Seiya? —escucharon la voz de Seika, a la vez que golpeaba la puerta. Vio que el castaño le hacía señas de que no dijera que estaba ahí.

—Eh, este… —él era un pésimo mentiroso.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Para qué me quieres? —contestó resignado ante la imposibilidad de su amigo de mentir.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—¡Qué te importa! Dime qué quieres…

—Cuidadito por cómo me respondes —dijo amenazante su hermana— Vamos a salir con Saori y queríamos que nos acompañaran, así que salgan inmediatamente de ahí.

—Bueno, bajen, que nosotros las alcanzamos.

—Nada de eso, salgan de ahí ahora. Si bajamos, pueden demorarse una hora más y ya no tenemos tiempo —Seika ya sabía que debía presionarlos o sino no harían nada por salir pronto.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron asustados. ¿Qué harían si aún estaban en toalla? Y Seiya no podía salir así.

—Préstame algo, Shun —suplicó.

—No creo que te guste mi ropa.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que salir en toalla.

Se acercaron al armario y Seiya pudo ver la gran variedad de ropa de su amigo. Diez poleras verdes y diez pantalones blancos.

—¿Acaso no te aburres de ponerte siempre lo mismo?

—Miren quien habla. Tú también siempre andas con la misma ropa —lo miró de reojo, mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, ya no hay tiempo para nada más.

Se demoraron un poco, mientras Seika les gritaba desde afuera que se apuraran. Cuando salieron, las dos chicas se quedaron de una pieza, mirándolos. Luego, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que les salieron lágrimas. Los dos se molestaron un poco ante su reacción y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

—Pe-pero Seiya… ¿qué pa-pasó con tu ro-ropa? —Seika intentaba preguntarle entre risas.

—Hicimos una apuesta y perdí —solo él podía inventar mentiras de esa magnitud en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó ingenuo Shun. Su amigo le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, pero al menos así entendió que no debía seguir preguntando.

Saori no podía avanzar de la risa que le causaba verlos vestidos igual. Jamás siquiera imaginó ver a Seiya con la ropa de Shun. En todo caso, le daban ganas de abrazarlos, porque parecían gemelos.

En la calle, acostumbrados a su popularidad, las niñas se les acercaban con curiosidad al verlos vestidos así. Ellos sonreían felices, mientras saludaban amables.

—Si supieran lo que la ropa oculta… —Seiya le decía susurrando a su amigo.

—Menos mal que no se nota. Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, Seiya —dijo preocupado.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero, por ahora podemos seguir disfrutando un poco más…

—¿Estás loco? Debemos actuar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Shun exageraba para que el castaño entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

—Si tampoco es para tanto. Unas vueltas a la mansión y se arregla…

—¿Tú crees que pueda arreglarse algo como esto con un par de vueltas? —dijo, mostrándole una foto que le había sacado a Seiya mientras estaban en su pieza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo me sacaste esa foto?! —gritó enfurecido, mientras Shun reía y corría alejándose de él para que no lograra quitarle el celular.

Seika y Saori sonreían al verlos correr entretenidos. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que ellas pensaban.

Después de llegar de hacer las famosas compras, Seiya y Shun concluyeron que debían hacer algo rápido con respecto a su terrible situación. Ya con más seriedad y preocupación, caminaron decididos hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sillón con la mirada perdida en sus enormes helados de manjar y chocolate, respectivamente.

—No debimos comprar estos helados —dijo arrepentido Shun, a la vez que sacaba con la cuchara una porción.

—Sí, no debimos —Seiya concordaba, mientras comía con cara de "culpa".

Ahí, terminándose de comer sus helados, se acomodaron y encendieron el televisor. Como si fuera la idea más ingeniosa que hubiera tenido nunca, Seiya cambió el canal al de "Llame ahora, llame ya".

—¡Shun! —dijo feliz— Aquí podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude con nuestro problema.

—¿Qué problema? —se pusieron pálidos al escuchar la voz de Saori detrás de ellos.

—Nada Saori —respondió el castaño aparentando tranquilidad.

—Oí claramente que tienen un problema. Espero que se estén portando bien chicos, miren que lo último que espero de ustedes dos son complicaciones —sentenció.

—Eh, lo que pa-pasa Sa-Saori es que… —Shun tartamudeaba por no poder mentir.

—¿Quieres arruinar tu sorpresa? Bueno, si asi lo quieres… lo que pasa es que…

—¡No! No quiero escuchar, prefiero esperar —Saori contenta se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde mismo había llegado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Shun.

—Hacer ¿qué?

—Eso… mentir tan descaradamente.

—Yo no miento… cambio la realidad para salvarnos el pellejo —dijo tranquilo —Si prefieres la llamo y le digo la verdad.

—¡No! ¡Nunca! No quiero pasar esa vergüenza y menos que nos quiten las armaduras por ya no poder entrar en ellas.

—Jajaja, que eres melodramático. Mira, veamos qué podemos comprar para solucionar nuestro problema rápido y fácil.

Estuvieron mirando el canal un buen rato sin interesarse en nada, hasta que a Shun algo le llamó la atención.

—¡Mira! Esa máquina para hacer abdominales está genial. Y mira los efectos que produce —él era bastante crédulo.

—No, es mucho ejercicio.

—Y ¿cómo pretendes bajar de peso sin hacer ejercicio?

—Mira —dijo señalando el televisor.

Justo en ese momento pasaban un comercial ofreciendo la solución mágica para los problemas con el peso.

"Esta es una pastilla milagrosa, hecha a base de ingredientes naturales, sin efectos secundarios para su salud. Le prometemos que en treinta días usted le dirá adiós a esos kilitos de más. Llame ahora, llame ya…"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fascinados. Esa era la solución. Seiya le dijo a Shun que marcara y este obedeció sin demora.

—Usted ha llamado a Llame ahora, llame ya… ¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Eh, esto… deseaba encargar las Pastillas milagrosas… —dijo con temor.

—Ah, las pastillas para bajar de peso. Pero, ¿es usted mayor de edad?

—No, no soy mayor de edad —imposible para él mentir. Seiya se golpeó la frente en señal de que lo había arruinado —Pero mi hermano sí —y le pasó el teléfono a un sorprendido castaño.

—Bonita la hora que se te ocurre aprender a mentir —le susurró, mientras tapaba el auricular. Carraspeó un poco para fingir voz de adulto —¿Aló?

—Su hermano quería hacer una compra.

—Ah, sí. Lo que pasa es que queremos hacerle un regalo a nuestra mamá y pensábamos que sus pastillas son una excelente opción —decía Seiya con toda la calma del mundo, al mismo tiempo que Shun lo miraba con la boca abierta. "Es todo un profesional", pensó para sí.

—¿Es usted mayor de edad?

—Por supuesto —habló con voz ronca.

—Entonces, necesito los datos de su tarjeta de crédito, la cantidad de cuotas en las que desea comprar el producto y la dirección a la que mandarlo —Seiya abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo.

—Me espera un segundo. Voy a buscar mi tarjeta —le hizo una señas a Shun para que le alcanzar la billetera.

Después de entregar todos los datos solicitados, debido a la gran ansiedad que le había provocado la situación, se volvieron a sentar en el sofá a comer una barra de chocolate, revisar sus celulares y esperar a que llegara la solución mágica para su terrible problema.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_

Se aceptan todas las críticas y los tomatazos que me quieran dar… solo así podré mejorar XD

Gracias por leer y aguantar hasta el final :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Notas de la autora: **Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a todos quienes se pasaron por el primer capítulo de este seudo fic de humor XD… gracias por correr el riesgo de leerlo y más gracias aún a quienes me dejaron algún comentario… su opinión me ha impulsado a continuarlo. Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.

Bajo su responsabilidad, vamos a correr el riesgo nuevamente… XP

_**El problema del Pegaso y Andrómeda**_

_**Intento N°1 Las pastillas milagrosas**_

La noche había llegado a la mansión y todo estaba completamente silencioso, aparentemente. En las habitaciones de los jóvenes que nos competen, la tenue luz de sus celulares era lo único que se podía vislumbrar, acompañado del inconfundible sonido de las envolturas de los dulces que abrían con avidez.

—Seiya?

—Si…

—Crees que mañana llegue nuestro pedido?

—Claro… dijeron que en tres días estaría en nuestras manos :D

—Y ya tienes lista la sorpresa?

—Qué sorpresa?

—La de Saori ¬¬

Shun solo escuchó el grito que Seiya soltó desde su cuarto y sonrío. "Imaginaba que había olvidado su mentira", pensó. Luego, apagó su celular y se acurrucó entre sus sábanas para dormir, mientras se comía el último bombón de chocolate.

En la mañana, ambos jóvenes siguieron sus acostumbradas rutinas, comiendo lentamente y viendo la televisión. No podían concentrarse mucho en lo que estaban dando en su canal favorito, porque veían pasar a Saori de un lado a otro, mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se cansaron de contar cuantas veces entró a la cocina solo para volver a sonreírles y marcharse.

—Y, ¿ya sabes qué le vas a dar de sorpresa? —preguntó finalmente Shun ante la insistencia de la joven de pasearse por delante de ellos, esperando que le entregaran su "sorpresa".

—No entiendo por qué debería gastar MI dinero en comprarle algo a ella —soltó Seiya.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no dijiste que de esa forma nos salvabas de que ella descubriera la verdad? —no podía creer que ahora se hiciera el desentendido—. Además, no es TU dinero —le dijo volteando el rostro, demostrando su disgusto.

—¡Bah! Ya se me ocurrirá algo —al decir esto se levantó de su silla para dirigirse al refrigerador—. ¡Mira! Aquí hay algo que podemos regalarle —le mostró una elegante caja de bombones de chocolate.

—¡No! Eso es mío, Seiya. Devuélvemelo —se acercó hacia él, intentando quitarle el paquete.

—Con mayor razón. Ella no sabe que está aquí. Pensará que realmente es su sorpresa —dijo muy tranquilo el castaño, como si su idea fuera lo más genial.

—¡Nunca! ¡Devuélveme la caja! —Shun empezaba a desesperarse.

—¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? Si no tengo pronto la sorpresa de Saori, ella quizás se enoje tanto que me eche de la mansión. ¿Cómo te sentirás entonces? —Seiya sacó todo su potencial actoral y miró a Shun con su mejor cara de víctima.

—Seiya, ya conozco tus mentiras, jamás podrás engañarme con ese numerito.

—Agh, está bien. A veces lamento que me conozcas tanto —lo miraba de reojo mientras le hablaba. Podía ver perfectamente como Shun abrazaba su caja de bombones—. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a esa caja? Ni que te la hubiese regalado Ikki…

—No me la regaló Ikki, pero me la mandó una seguidora. No podría regalárselos a nadie. Además, —dijo suspirando—, son mis favoritos, bombones de chocolate rellenos —sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban más de lo normal y una boba sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—¿Qué extraño? Aquí hay otra caja igual a la tuya…

—¿Ah? Sí, también es mía.

Seiya siguió mirando en el refrigerador y encontró al menos veinte cajas iguales.

—¿Me vas a decir que todas estas son tuyas también? —dijo con voz alarmada.

—Sí… son mi más preciada colección. Si alguna admiradora me quiere regalar algo, siempre le recomiendo la misma caja de bombones... es que me encantan...

—Entonces, dame una para regalársela a Saori —le suplicó.

—Lo siento, Seiya. No puedo hacerlo —le respondió con seriedad.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Ya te dije que son un regalo. Además, son mis favoritos. No me perdería uno solo, ni siquiera por Athena —y volvió a poner esos ojos brillantes, mientras abrazaba más su caja.

—Deja de hacer eso que me asustas —puso sus manos frente a su rostro para dejar de verlo—. Bueno, hay que ver qué le regalamos a Saori entonces —dijo finalmente resignado.

No habían decidido nada aún, cuando sonó el timbre de la mansión y ambos se miraron alarmados. Debían correr a buscar el paquete antes de que Tatsumi u otro sirviente saliera a recibirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron disparados de la mansión.

—¿Seiya Kido? —preguntó el cartero.

—Sí, ese soy yo —dijo feliz, apuntándose a sí mismo.

—Y… ¿debo suponer qué tú tienes veinte años? Estos paquetes son recibidos por personas mayores de edad, jovencito —lo cuestionó.

—El paquete está a mi nombre, por lo tanto debe entregármelo —exigió el castaño, poniendo sus manos en el paquete.

—La juventud de hoy —suspiró agotado el cartero, mientras alejaba la entrega de las manos del chico. Recién empezaba la mañana y ya tenía problemas—. Creo que deberás mostrarme tu identificación para comprobar tu nombre, ya que me doy cuenta que mentiste con tu edad. No puedo confiar en alguien como tú.

—Aghh, ¿por qué tanto problema para recibir algo que ya tengo pagado? —le reclamó con las manos en la cintura.

Shun observaba la escena intentando buscar una solución pacífica.

—Buenos días, señor… Fukuda —leyó su identificación, mientras le esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa—. Mi hermano aquí presente hizo esa compra para nuestra madre como regalo de aniversario. Disculpe si mintió en su edad, pero no sabíamos de qué otra forma hacerlo. Le pido disculpas por los inconvenientes —hizo una reverencia y permaneció inclinado rogando que sus palabras, las que había repetido de lo que su amigo había inventado por teléfono, hicieran el efecto esperado. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Si uno tuviera que tratar siempre con jovencitos así… el trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Gracias por explicarme la situación. Y tú, deberías aprender de tu hermano —dijo señalando a Seiya.

El castaño estaba con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido, y miró a Shun, quien aun con la cabeza inclinada, se giró un poco y le guiñó un ojo. A veces, él también era de temer con sus acciones.

—Cla-claro señor. Aprenderé de mi hermano… —dijo intentando salir de la impresión—. Disculpe mi reacción.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el cartero al fin les entregara el paquete. Miraron hacia la mansión y vieron a Saori de pie en el umbral de la puerta, aparentemente buscándolos. Seiya le hizo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera hacia el bosque, donde podrían abrir el tan ansiado encargo sin ser interrumpidos por la chica.

Sacaron al menos tres envoltorios antes de encontrarse finalmente con la caja que contenía los frascos con las famosas pastillas. Seiya inquieto abrió uno y pudo ver una gran cantidad de cápsulas de dos colores.

—Espera, Seiya. Debemos leer las instrucciones primero —le advirtió Shun que ya estaba leyendo los papeles—. Aquí dice que se debe ingerir una o dos pastillas antes de cada comida. Máximo seis al día.

No pudo ver que al castaño no le importaban las advertencias y solo quería tener resultados rápido. Su razonamiento fue: "Si se debe tomar una antes de cada comida, puedo tomar las seis al tiro y el efecto será más pronto". Sacó las pastillas y se las echó a la boca, acercándose a una llave del jardín para beber agua. Con tranquilidad se sentó nuevamente al lado de su amigo.

—Deja de leer, Shun. Yo ya me tomé las pastillas.

—¿Las? —preguntó—. ¡¿Cuántas tomaste Seiya?! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste que era solo una?! —lo sacudía con violencia de los hombros. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir por culpa del castaño.

—Seis…

—Pero, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! —le gritó en la cara.

—No exageres. Además, si fueran a hacerme mal, ya estaría… estaría…

—¿Qué te pasa, Seiya? No me gusta tu broma… —lo miraba de reojo, intentando convencerse de que no era más que otra de sus mentiras.

—No es una broma… siento… que me voy a… desmayar —hizo el intento de ponerse de pie y volvió a caer al suelo.

Shun ya no pudo aguantar más la preocupación viendo que su amigo parecía no tener fuerzas. Alarmado se acercó para ayudarlo.

—Jajajajajajaja, eres tan fácil de engañar —el castaño giraba en el suelo riendo a más no poder. Incluso salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Shun sintió tanta rabia que un extraño tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho y, disgustado con su amigo por haberlo preocupado de esa manera, se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse o si no iba a sacar lo peor de sí. Tomó los frascos y lo miró por última vez, cuando lo escuchó quejarse de nuevo.

—¡Ay! Shun, me duele el estómago —se tomó el vientre en señal de dolor.

—Basta, Seiya. Ya no voy a caer de nuevo en tus bromas —dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Solo se detuvo cuando escuchó a su amigo vomitar sin parar. Alarmado, se dio vuelta, pero no quiso acercarse mucho—. ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué comiste en la mañana? —se tapaba la nariz para no sentir el olor.

—Ayúdame, me siento muy mal… —lo vio ponerse pálido, temblando sin control.

Shun, resignado, sacó su celular y llamó a un taxi para llevarlo a Urgencias. Antes de que llegara, con cautela entró a la mansión por una ventana para no ser descubierto por la acosadora de Saori y se dirigió a la habitación de Seiya para traerle ropa limpia. Estuvo de vuelta justo para que su amigo se cambiara la polera y los pantalones por otros exactamente iguales y subirse al taxi.

Lo ingresaron de inmediato, ya que sus signos vitales estaban muy débiles y su temperatura había descendido hasta el mínimo. Lo dejaron en una camilla de una sala común, junto a muchas otras personas. Tuvieron que ponerle suero para rehidratarlo, después del lavado de estómago que tuvieron que hacerle para extraer las pastillas en su totalidad. Ahí, estaba ahora pálido y sin fuerzas.

—No me… lo digas —apenas y podía hablar.

—Te lo dije.

—Ay, te pedí que no lo hicieras…

—Te lo advertí.

—¿Y vas a seguir?

—Hasta que lo reconozcas. Te leí las instrucciones y tú…

—Basta, por favor. Lo siento… no lo vuelvo a hacer, mamá Shun… —dijo con cara de burla.

—No es una broma. Casi te mueres.

—Ah, siempre tan exagerado —habló moviendo su mano.

Tenían esa amena conversación cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación y se dirigió justo hacia ellos.

—Veo que se siente mejor, jovencito —le sonrió, a lo que Seiya se sonrojó—. Ahora voy a necesitar los datos para hacer el ingreso. Como venía tan grave, lo atendimos sin datos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. ¿Tendrían que llamar a Saori o Tatsumi? No, no podían por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué datos necesita? —preguntó Shun.

—Los de sus padres…

Seiya comenzó a toser con fuerza, haciendo que los monitores sonaran. Alarmada la enfermera salió en busca del doctor.

—Debes hacer algo, Shun. Piensa. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda darte —había fingido ese ataque.

Aterrado, Shun se encerró en el baño para intentar buscar una solución. Una extraña conversación consigo mismo se dio en aquel pequeño lugar…

_Podía verse a sí mismo, más pequeñito, con unas blancas alas, una dorada aureola sobre la cabeza y su característico rostro puro._

—_Debes llamar a Saori, ella los ayudará —le dijo con suavidad chibi-Shun-ángel._

—_Todo es culpa de Seiya —se abrazaba las piernas, con los ojos mirando fijamente a la nada—. Ahora nos quitarán todos los privilegios. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mis golosinas? —ni siquiera escuchaba a su conciencia._

—_Llama a Saori —le volvió a repetir._

—_¿Tú crees? —preguntó, prestándole atención al fin._

—_¿Cómo puedes escucharlo? Sabes, que ella se enojará muchísimo… —una voz más ronca resonó en su cabeza. _

—_¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —preguntó alarmado, pues podía ver claramente a un chibi-Shun-Hades._

—_¿Te suena algo "Tuyo por siempre"?_

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—_Ay, ya no importa —movió sus manos en señal de que eso era lo de menos—. Lo único que debes saber es que no puedes decirle nada a "esa" —habló con desprecio._

—_¿Y qué hago entonces?_

—_Debes cambiar la realidad para salvarte, como te enseñó ese... ese… —el nombre no podía salir de su boca, pues le costaba una enormidad decir Pegaso._

—_No lo escuches —le suplicó chibi-Shun-ángel._

—_Eso… ¿por qué debería escucharte a ti? —le cuestionó a Hades._

—_Porque puedes escucharlo a él —dijo apuntando al pacífico y hermoso ángel— o a mí —sentenció. _

Escuchó claramente como la enfermera había vuelto a pedir los datos, después de estabilizar a su amigo. Decidido salió del baño. "Espero que me ayudes en esto, Hades. Perdóname conciencia", susurró.

—Hola —dijo saludando con su clásica sonrisa—¿Señorita… Miyazawa? —volvió a hacer lo mismo que con el cartero.

—Joven… —dijo la enfermera sonrojándose un poco ante tan bella sonrisa.

—Shun, mi nombre es Shun —dijo acercándose —¿Podríamos llenar los datos afuera? Es que mi hermano aún está inestable.

—Por supuesto. Sígame.

Seiya se quedó boquiabierto ante el cambio de actitud de su compañero. Rogaba porque su conocida faceta de mediador esta vez diera resultados.

Un rato después, vio entrar a Shun pasando su mano por su frente y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? —sentía curiosidad.

—Creo que bien. En la tarde te darán de alta.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

No pudo escuchar la respuesta, porque justo en ese momento entraron cinco enfermeras directo hacia él.

—Pobrecito —decía una, mientras hundía su cabeza en medio de sus enormes pechos. Seiya sentía que se ahogaría si seguía haciendo eso—. Pequeño, yo te recibo gustosa en mi casa.

Desde su prisión de brazos, el castaño miró a su amigo en busca de una aclaración, pero vio como otra enfermera, mucho más bonita y joven, se le acercaba para abrazarlo con ternura.

—¿Cómo jovencitos tan lindos pueden vivir en la calle? —decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza y Shun disfrutaba el momento, dejándose querer.

"¿En la calle?… ¡¿qué les dijiste, Shun?!", le gritó a través del cosmos. "Solo cambié un poco la verdad para salvarnos el pellejo. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me enseñaste?, le respondió feliz, mientras otras enfermeras le traían chocolates para consolarlo. "Creo que mi compañía te ha afectado un poco, Shun", le comentó resignado. Solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de su amigo que disfrutaba las atenciones que le daban todas esas jóvenes enfermeras.

Después que se hubiese acabado aquel espectáculo y dieran a Seiya de alta, con la prohibición de tomar de nuevo esas patillas, caminaron unas cuadras, para mantener la farsa. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista del hospital, al fin pudieron subirse a un taxi para volver a la mansión.

—¿Me vas a decir qué inventaste?

—Sólo les dije que somos huérfanos, eso no es una mentira —se defendió.

—Pero ellas dijeron que vivíamos en la calle.

—Bueno, solo omití y exageré algunos pequeños detalles.

—Creo que a veces me superas.

—Nunca. Tú eres mentiroso por naturaleza. Yo lo he sido solo por necesidad —dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—En serio, creo que me estás asustando. ¿No te habrá afectado de alguna manera tener a Hades dentro de ti? No creo que toda esa destreza sea mi culpa…

—Cómo crees —dijo inocente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Saori los estaba esperando en la puerta. Bueno, en realidad, se había quedado dormida sentada en una incómoda silla mientras los esperaba. Al verla, pasaron sigilosos por su costado y se fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar. Ya mañana pensarían como solucionar el asunto de Saori.

En su cuarto, Shun se sacó su polera y se observó delante del espejo. No podía creer que las pastillas fueran un fracaso. En el hospital les dijeron que eran sustancias ilícitas y que no podían ingerirlas. Frustrado se sentó en un sofá y abrió un frasco de crema de cacao y avellanas para pasar la pena.

—_¡Deja de comer eso...!—_escuchó la voz de Hades en su cabeza.

—¿Era cierto, entonces? —preguntó despreocupado.

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—¿Qué estás dentro de mí?

—_Pues, claro. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué era producto de tu imaginación?_

—Sí… —respondió a la vez que se comía una gran cucharada de crema.

—_¡Deja de comer eso!, te dije._

—No eres mi padre.

—_Pero estás arruinando mi cuerpo…_

—Es mi cuerpo, que eso te quede claro.

—_Cómo sea. No puedes seguir así. Debes detenerte._

—¿Quisiste matarme y ahora te preocupa mi físico? Por favor…

Estaba tan entretenido discutiendo con Hades, que no sintió la presencia de alguien más en su cuarto.

—Shun ¿Con quién hablas? —esa voz lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Ni-nii-san? —dijo temeroso.

—¿Quién más? Claro que soy yo… —apareció por el ventanal que daba al jardín.

De un salto Shun se puso de pie y quedó frente a su hermano sin polera que cubriera sus imperfecciones. Ikki lo miró a la cara, luego su mano donde tenía el frasco de crema y después miró su abdomen. Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, extrañamente por la puerta.

Shun cayó en el sofá, volviendo a respirar después del susto de encontrarse en esas fachas con su hermano. "Quizás no es tan terrible como yo creo y en verdad estoy exagerando como dice Seiya", pensó, comiendo otra cucharada de crema. "Aparece después de dos meses y se va de inmediato… A veces no entiendo a Ikki".

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes sonidos que venían de la cocina. Se puso su polera y bajó por las escaleras, solo para ver a su hermano arrastrando una enorme bolsa. Miró hacia la cocina con terror y vio todos los muebles abiertos de par en par y un rastro de comida que iba desde la cocina hasta la bolsa que arrastraba Ikki.

—¡NOOOO! —gritó. Corrió hasta donde su hermano intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil.

—¡Alas ardientes del Fénix! —Ikki usando su preciada técnica se deshizo del terrible enemigo de su pequeño hermano—. Ahora estás a salvo, Shun —dijo con orgullo.

El caballero de Andrómeda solo cayó de rodillas, viendo cómo se quemaban sus chocolates y golosinas.

—Mis veinte cajas de bombones de chocolate rellenos —sollozaba.

—Ahora, el Fénix se hará cargo de tu dieta…

Saori, a pesar del enorme ruido, seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la pequeña silla junto a la puerta de la mansión.

_**Continuará… (solo si ustedes así lo desean XD)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_

Agradecer nuevamente a quienes hayan aguantado hasta el final. Esperando que dejen su opinión, recuerden que se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias sin reclamo de la autora ;D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

**PD: **Próximo capítulo "Intento N°2 La dieta del Fénix"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**El problema del Pegaso y Andrómeda**_

_**Intento N°2 La dieta del Fénix, parte 1**_

El ruido en la cocina había despertado a Seiya y Seika, quienes demoraron un poco más en llegar abajo y ver los estragos del huracán Fénix.

Al principio, el castaño se rio el ver a su amigo en el suelo, lamentando su pérdida, pero después pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de algo importante: Ikki no sabía qué cosas eran de su hermano y cuáles no. Con temor se acercó a la cocina y, horrorizado, vio que él no discriminó nada, eliminando TODA la comida de la mansión. Llegó arrastrándose por el suelo y acompañó a su amigo en su lamento.

—Mis caramelos… ¡Buaaa! Mis helados de manjar… ¡Buaaa! —lloriqueaba.

—Mis bombones de chocolate rellenos —sollozaba el otro.

Sin embargo, había alguien absorto ante toda esa escena. No, no era Saori, que parecía tener tapones en los oídos, pues seguía profundamente dormida en la pequeña e incómoda silla. Se había esforzado mucho en buscarlos, por eso estaba tan cansada.

Quien estaba ensimismada era Seika, quien se detuvo de golpe al ver la imagen de aquel intruso que desconocía. Maravillada, sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran estrellitas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro. Para ella, fue como ver a un súper héroe con la capa al viento. Bueno, Ikki no tenía capa, pero la imaginación de ella era productiva. Podía ver a un imponente hombre musculoso, cuyos cabellos eran impelidos por la suave brisa, con una pose victoriosa, es decir, su pie derecho sobre el enemigo derrotado, sus manos sobre sus caderas y su perfil mirando al cielo. Cuando él volteó a verla, ella se desmayó de la impresión.

Eso despertó a Seiya de su berrinche y arrastrándose hasta donde su hermana, la sacudió con fuerza para que despertara. Sin embargo, ella no estaba desmayada, solo estaba embobada.

—¡Qué hombre! —alcanzó a escuchar Seiya.

Sin entender a qué se refería su hermana, volteó hacia Ikki, viéndolo igual que siempre. De hecho, parecía más acabado de lo normal. Se veía delgado, con una incipiente barba desaliñada, la misma ropa de siempre, por lo tanto estaba bastante gastada y su pose dejaba harto que desear. Volvió a mirar a su hermana, la que seguía perdida en su fantasía… quizás el fuego la había impresionado.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó aquí?! —la voz de Tatsumi los sacó a todos de sus extraños estados—. Señorita Saori, ¿qué hace durmiendo acá afuera?

Al ver al mayordomo acercarse a ella, Shun y Seiya despertaron completamente de su trance y salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones. Haber perdido toda la comida y golosinas había sido suficiente sufrimiento para más encima tener que aguantar a Saori.

—¡Qué horror! ¿Qué pasó para que Ikki hiciera eso —preguntó el Pegaso, cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos.

—Tú sabes cómo es él, actúa y después pregunta. Si no fuera mi hermano… —se podía ver fuego en sus ojos.

—Pero, solo eliminó lo de la cocina, supongo que tienes tus propias provisiones en tu habitación.

—Sí, al menos eso me consuela. Pero, eran mis bombones favoritos… —volvía a sollozar por el doloroso recuerdo.

Sin darse cuenta, Ikki llegó hasta su lado muy tranquilo sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

—Ya te dije, otooto. Desde hoy en adelante, yo personalmente me dedicaré a tu dieta —decía con orgullo.

—¡Jajaja! Por eso eliminaste la comida —Seiya se doblaba de la risa—. Debiste ver las "imperfecciones" de Shun ¡Jajaja!

—¡Cállate, Seiya! Mira que tú estás igual que yo o peor —Shun hablaba resentido ante su actitud poco solidaria.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Seika había seguido al Fénix, viéndolo con admiración.

—Qué, al parecer estos dos niñitos, se han dedicado a comer pura basura y ahora están completamente fofos —dijo sin tapujos—. Por eso eliminé la comida y ahora los someteré a una estricta dieta —sus palabras atemorizaron a los jóvenes quienes temblaron y comenzaron a sudar frío, pero para ella fueron como una orden de su superior.

—Le harás caso en todo lo que te ordene o si no te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendiste Seiya? —le habló susurrando muy cerca de su rostro, con una mirada perturbadora, por lo que él solo asintió con temor. Luego, volteó hacia Ikki para mirarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando a su hermano—. No te preocupes, él te hará caso en todo.

A Seiya comenzó a darle escalofríos pensar en el poder que estaba ejerciendo el Fénix en su hermana. Ahora, estaba obligado a someterse a las locuras de él, ya que enfrentarse a ella estaba descartado.

—Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana comenzamos a las seis de la mañana —dijo Ikki, abrazando por los hombros a su hermano para que avanzara con él.

—¡Ya escuchaste, Seiya! —la joven le gritó. Dándose cuenta de su acción poco decorosa para una dama, puso sus manos en su boca y, luego se giró para ver a su galán con una dulce sonrisa—. Vamos, otooto, que ya debes dormir —cambio su tono de voz por una muy dulce.

El Pegaso se sentía sacado de onda. No podía entender qué había hecho Ikki para que su hermana actuara así, pero ya vería la forma de aprovecharse de eso.

Shun entró a su cuarto y justo cuando iba a cerrar su puerta para descansar al fin, Ikki lo detuvo.

—¿No pensarás dormir conmigo, también? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y es así como me recibes? —habló dolido el Fénix—. Además, eres mi hermanito y quiero cuidarte como tal.

—¿Te pasó algo, Ikki? Es raro verte actuar así —dijo mirándolo de reojo.

—Solo quiero estar con mi pequeño hermano. Eso no tiene nada de extraño.

Agotado, Shun abrió la puerta para que entrara, rogando que no tuviera la intención de buscar sus tesoros escondidos. Con horror lo vio dirigirse justamente hacia su armario y como si en ello se le fuera la vida, corrió velozmente para llegar antes que él. Se interpuso en su camino abriendo los brazos y respirando con dificultad.

—No puedes cansarte con apenas haber corrido esa distancia, otooto. Tu problema es más terrible de lo que pensaba —Ikki se ponía una mano en su mentón, reflexionando en la terrible situación de su hermano—. Pero no te preocupes que ya estoy aquí —diciendo eso lo abrazó con cariño. Shun seguía sin entender el actuar de su hermano.

—Suéltame, Ikki —intentaba zafarse del agarre de él—. Ya no tengo seis años, por favor.

—Pero, para mí siempre los tendrás —lo miró dándole una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío a Shun. Era espeluznante para él pensar que su hermano se estaba tomando su papel de mayor en serio. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer ahora? —Ah, lo olvidaba. Te traje un regalo.

Lo vio salir hacia el balcón de su habitación, el mismo lugar por el que había llegado y volver con un paquete envuelto en sus manos. Shun se sintió mal por cómo lo había tratado y, arrepentido, lo recibió. Lo palpó un poco y pudo darse cuenta de que era blandito como…

—¿Un peluche? —preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

—Sí, para mi otooto —la sonrisa de Ikki seguía provocándole escalofríos—. No sabía qué escoger, por eso te traje un tierno conejito.

—Gra-gracias —Shun ya casi no podía controlar el tic de su ojo. No podía creer que su hermano realmente lo viera como si fuera un niñito de seis años. Pero, era mejor no llevarle la contraria por ahora. Al menos eso pensó, hasta que vio al Fénix acercarse a su cama y tomar su pijama.

—Vamos, Shun, déjame ponerte el pijama.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su paciencia, que extrañamente se había agotado más rápido de lo normal.

—¡Fuera de aquí, Ikki! —le dijo señalando la puerta.

—Pero, otooto…

—¡Fuera de aquí!... Ya tengo catorce años y puedo vestirme solo.

—Está bien. Vístete mientras voy al baño —dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

Resignado, Shun soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo entrar al baño. Se sentó en la cama a pensar un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de era necesario cambiarse pronto antes de Ikki en verdad le pusiera el pijama.

—_Jajajaja _—escuchó en su cabeza.

—Lo que me faltaba —habló molesto.

—_No me trates mal, ni-ñi-to_ —Hades dijo lo último con burla.

—¿Ahora tendré que soportarte a cada rato?

—_Me temo que sí. Es muy aburrido solo mirar, es más entretenido interactuar contigo._

—Al menos podrías ayudarme un poco… ahora ya no tendré la misma libertad —se lamentaba.

—_Pero, tu hermano te ayudará a solucionar tu problema. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?_

—Se nota que no conoces a mi hermano… Veamos si aguantas quedarte ahí dentro cuando todo esto empiece.

—_No me asustas con tus palabras. Aprovecho de avisarte que nunca saldré de aquí._

—Realmente hoy no es mi día —dijo resignado.

Ikki justo salía del baño, y él aún se estaba vistiendo de mala gana. Lo miró sin decir una palabra.

—De nuevo hablabas con alguien —el Fénix miraba de un lado a otro.

—Es tu imaginación... Ya, estoy vestido ¿Ahora podrás irte a tu habitación?

—No hasta que te quedes dormido. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —dijo entusiasmado.

—_Jajajaja, te sigue tratando como a un niñito_ —la risa de Hades ya se le estaba haciendo molesta.

—Ikki —le dijo suspirando —, ya no tengo seis años. Ve a dormir tranquilo, por favor.

Resignado, el Fénix se dio la vuelta y giró la perilla de la puerta. Pero, justo cuando iba a salir, volvió a caminar hacia él, y corriendo sus cabellos le dio un besito en la frente ante su mirada atónita.

—Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño hermano, no olvides eso.

Esa acción lo dejó sin palabras y dejó que Ikki terminara de hacer lo que quería. Así fue como, lo recostó en la cama, lo cubrió con las sábanas y le entregó su nuevo peluche de conejito para que durmiera con él. El Fénix realmente era de temer cuando algo se le atravesaba entre ceja y ceja.

Un estridente ruido lo despertó. Con desgano abrió un ojo y miró su celular para ver la hora, 5:30. Escuchó a su hermano que golpeaba algo, mientras gritaba: "¡A levantarse ya!" No podía creer que todo lo que recordaba que había sucedido fuera realidad y no una pesadilla. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para evitar escuchar el ruido, pero aún se colaba hacia sus sensibles oídos. Impactado, sintió como sus cálidas sábanas eran arrancadas de sus manos y la voz de su hermano se escuchaba como la de un sargento.

—¡Arriba, Shun!

—Tengo sueño… quiero dormir un poco más, por favor —intentó convencerlo.

Pero las cosas no le resultaron como él esperaba. Solo alcanzó a sentir el agua que se esparcía por todo su entumecido cuerpo. Volteó su cara y pudo ver como Ikki sostenía el cubo que había vertido sobre su cama.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así?! —le gritó.

—¡Levántate!

—No quiero.

—¡Levántate!

—¡NO!

—¡LEVÁNTATE!

—¡DIJE QUE NO!

Cansado de esa discusión sin fin, el Fénix tomó a Shun de un brazo y lo arrastró al baño.

—¿Quieres que te bañe? —preguntó con malicia.

—Pero si ya lo hiciste —le mostró todo su pijama mojado.

—Apúrate o no alcanzarás a comer nada antes del entrenamiento —dijo cortante.

Resignado y ya completamente despierto, Shun entró al baño.

Unas habitaciones más allá, Seiya vivía una situación similar. Pero, Seika era aún más de temer cuando quería lograr algo. Fue así como, en contra de la voluntad de su hermano, lo arrastró hasta el baño y lo metió a la ducha aún medio dormido, largando sobre él el agua helada. Solo pudo escucharse un escalofriante grito salir de su habitación. En unos minutos, tenía vestido a su hermano de buzo y muy bien peinado para el lado, como si le hubiesen puesto gomina. Se encontraron en el pasillo y Shun no pudo evitar reír al ver a su amigo así.

—Seika supera a mi hermano —dijo entre risas.

La aludida se acercó a él y recordando que Seiya le había dicho que aquel espectacular hombre era el hermano mayor de Shun, se atrevió a preguntarle algo importante.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? —una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Ikki.

—Oh. Hasta su nombre es hermoso —bajó las escaleras como flotando y a ellos les pareció ver pequeñas florecitas acompañarla en su descenso. Se miraron confundidos y caminaron derrotados hacia la cocina. ¿Qué desayunarían si el Fénix había eliminado toda la comida?

Escucharon a Tatsumi mascullar molesto y al asomarse lo vieron ojeroso ordenando algunas bolsas. Sus miradas se iluminaron al ver que él había ido de compras muy temprano, seguro que aquel supermercado que tiene abierto toda la noche. Entusiasmados se acercaron a él, dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que fuera con tal de comer algo delicioso.

—¿Te ayudamos, Tatsumi? —preguntó Shun. Eso no le pareció extraño al mayordomo.

—Gracias. Sería buena tu ayuda.

—Yo también ayudo —saltó Seiya. El mayordomo lo miró como intentando reconocerlo.

—Ah, eres tú… ¿desde cuándo te peinas como nerd?

Su pregunta descolocó tanto al Pegaso que, con rabia se sacudió el cabello para dejárselo como siempre. Lo último había sido que Tatsumi se burlara de él.

Felices comenzaron a ordenar las cosas que había comprado y con horror se dieron cuenta que nada de lo que ahí había era de su agrado.

—¿Por qué compraste estas cosas? —preguntó molesto Seiya.

—Ni me preguntes. Ikki muy temprano fue a mi cuarto, me sacó a rastras y me obligó a conducir hasta el supermercado. Él hizo todas las compras. Ni idea de qué fue lo que trajo.

Fueron colocando las cosas sobre la mesa y mirándolas se dieron cuenta de que todo era "ligth" o "diet". ¿Qué quería decir eso? Leyeron un poco más y en todos los envases decía "sin azúcar", "sin grasa", "0% colesterol". ¿Qué clase de comida era esa? ¿De dónde Ikki conocía esas cosas?

Feliz entró el Fénix por la puerta con dos grandes vasos en sus manos.

—Tomen su desayuno, que debemos comenzar en diez minutos —dijo entregándoles los vasos.

Los miraron con algo de asco, pues su contenido era bastante repulsivo.

—¿Qué es esto, nii-san?

—Tres huevos crudos con proteína de leche. El mejor desayuno para un deportista.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de náuseas tapándose la boca y alejando el vaso.

—No me voy a tomar esto. Estás loco si crees que lo haré —Seiya le dijo con molestia. Pero no contaba con la aliada del Fénix. Seika entró justo en ese momento a la cocina y solo con un gesto de su mano, el asustado Pegaso se puso el vaso en la boca y tragó el contenido lo más rápido que pudo, ante la impresionada mirada de su amigo. Tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos para no devolver todo sobre el piso. Ikki lo miró triunfante y luego vió a su hermano, moviendo su mano para que él también se tomara el contenido.

—Vamos, Shun. No es tan terrible como se ve —Seiya no quería ser el único en beber eso tan asqueroso.

Con desconfianza, se acercó el vaso a la boca y de inmediato las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

—_No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde_ —la voz de Hades de nuevo.

—Yo no soy cobarde —dijo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Nadie te ha tratado de cobarde, Shun —le preguntó Seika, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—_Y más encima torpe. _

—Ahora que lo dices… ya dos veces te he escuchado hablando solo… ¿acaso estás delirando, otooto? —Ikki se acercó poniendo su mano en su frente, preocupado.

—¡Agh! ¡Déjenme en paz! —gritó molesto.

—Bébete luego eso, entonces... —Ikki le habló serio—. Solo te estamos esperando a tí, otooto.

Cansado ya de todo, se limitó a poner aquel vaso en su boca y tapándose la nariz, se bebió el contenido lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo las obvias náuseas en el proceso.

—Ahora que estamos listos, vamos al patio para empezar el entrenamiento —dijo Ikki con sus manos en las caderas, viéndose muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Dos sombríos jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta, con sus estómagos crujiendo de hambre, anhelando algo de estimulante azúcar.

Y eso que esto era solo el comienzo…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_

El capítulo me salió más largo de lo acostumbrado, por lo que tuve que hacerlo en dos partes.

Agradezco nuevamente a quienes se han pasado por este capítulo y han aguantado hasta el final XD

Gracias también por sus comentarios… nunca pensé que lograría sacarles siquiera una sonrisa, así es que estoy súper feliz de que me lo hagan saber… :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo o al menos no se hayan aburrido. Déjenme su opinión para saberlo, por favor.

Como siempre recuerden que se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias sin reclamo de la autora ;D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

**PD: **Próximo capítulo "Intento N°2 La dieta del Fénix, parte 2"


End file.
